


human skin

by Babydoll Ria (Babydoll_Ria)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydoll_Ria/pseuds/Babydoll%20Ria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you can be the king but watch the queen conquer</p>
            </blockquote>





	human skin

If he were a smart man he would sever all bonds.

He would never look back, because the ties that bind are just the hangman’s knot, each person who loves him, him Finnick Odair that boy from District Four whose hair never sits straight not Finnick Odair Victor at fourteen the youngest ever.

If he was smart, he would have died in the arena because how is this living?

But no one ever called him smart.

No one ever said Finnick Odair was a smart boy, no one said he was clever. No merchant rolled their eyes when they saw him racing to the dock, or around the carts and stores, and whispered he was such a smart boy, just rambunctious.

No, no the villagers sighed and wonder why the Odair boy had snuck out of lessons again, and what good would charming the girls and boys with a joke and a tall tale help with the overfishing and the demands.

No one ever called him clever or smart; they called him daring and foolhardy and reckless.

It was reckless to charm the crowd; to make those Capitols want him, because that’s all he’s ever known how to make a joke and be so charming to make them want him to stay around. That’s what he did, and he’s never been smart to think how wanting him could bind him.

If he were a smart man, he’d push Mags away. Show her the cruelty and the cracks on his soul finite and thin from Snow, from those who pay to fuck him, from those who tell him a secret to save their souls, and well his soul if it ever existed is dyed crimson from other children’s blood and well is it murder or survival he doesn’t quite know.

But killers are killers and they are Victors for a reason, and Mags with her kind smile and lined skin is still someone who came out of her Arena drenched in blood that was not hers, and there is a place on her soul that is as dark and stained like his.

Perhaps she is trying to repent if that is possible by loving monsters called Victors who are treated like gods, by making them feel human.

He wishes he could feel human, that he could rip his skin and see his veins pumping blood, spill his own blood but every time he tries it overwhelms him-he does not want to die.

He does not want to die and if he was smart he would. Because death would be better than this.

If he was a smart man then when they pulled Annie Cresta out of the Arena water logged with eyes sunk in, reliving ghosts of tributes long dead, he’d have stayed away.

Hell, he did.

He did stay away from pretty Annie Cresta. Annie Cresta is smart; a clever girl who broke the dam after the earthquake, drowning the ones left after her partner was beheaded.

He stayed away from the ghost girl who walked like she was already dead, unable to stop the nightmare memories, wringing her hands with sea water like it can get the blood off.

It can’t but it never hurts to try.

And he thought he was going to be smart, he thought he would keep away from this girl with storms in her eyes. He’s a Victor for a reason, monster in human skin; he can sense danger from even the most innocent looking girls. She’s like sea foam, but the sea holds monsters in its deep, and she’s lurking under the water, he can feel it.

And when she kisses him, sweet like candy floss, but hands like sin and he cannot stop because monsters need to destroy to live and if destroying her makes things better than he will.

Finnick Odair never was a smart man because monsters fucking feels like kingdom come, and he would spend forever twisted up with her.

He would plunge his hand into her chest and carve out her heart to have it because it beats too fast, too loud  it’s pretty and red like sunset, like water when you’ve chummed and you’re ready for the sharks and it drowns out the screams of the dead children in his wake and she has a trail of bodies just like his.

Bigger actually, that flood killed the mutts and the bugs, so there are more lives. You didn’t think the only lives that mattered were the Tributes did you?

He would carve out her heart and give her his, cutting himself open, emptying himself because if she can smile so prettily like broken glass and kiss like she’s smothering him, it’s only fitting he burns her, scorching her wrists, leave teeth marks on her chest because monsters are monsters no matter how innocent and broken they look.

If he was a smarter man, he would have heard the stories. He would have known that the pretty monsters, the ones who look human but a bit off, startled like deer are the ones who have the sharpest teeth and drag you down; until you’re snared in a trap you can’t escape.

But he’s not a smart man, and Annie Cresta’s hooded green eyes lure him and he will drown forever for a kiss from her.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ALMOST DONE MY THESIS!!!
> 
> SEEVIKIFANGIRL


End file.
